memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vidiians
List of unnamed Vidiians. Adulteress This adulteress was contacted by the , in 2377, when the ship's crew were trying to find the whereabouts of Gar who had stolen The Doctor's matrix. The adulteress had previously recommended that her husband take Gar on as a partner in a trading deal, against her husband's better judgment. She later told Janeway that her husband was boring and that Gar was exciting. At first, she was not going to help Janeway locate him, because she thought Janeway wanted him for herself. Only after Janeway pretended that she and Tuvok were lovers did the adulteress help them. ( ) Borg drone This assimilated Vidiian was a personality that Seven of Nine assumed when she developed a multiple personality disorder due to the discovery of a Borg vinculum. ( ) Captain In an alternate timeline this ' ' was contacted by Kes after she had time traveled back to 2371 to seek revenge on the crew of ''Voyager, who she blamed for keeping her away from her people. The Vidiian captain was offered information necessary to capture Voyager by Kes in exchange for transport back to the Ocampan homeworld.'' ( ) }} Children These children, like , were afraid of Danara Pel's appearance. Pel's mother explained this to 9-year-old Danara when she asked why they didn't want to play with her anymore. ( ) }} Commander This commander served as the commanding officer of a that came upon the and was puzzled by the sensor readings that suggested that Voyager was trapped in some sort of spatial flux. When told that although Voyager had detected them, it unable to raise shields and was disrupting their weapons systems, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He ordered his ship to fire a hyper-thermic charge at Voyager, and after being informed that they had destroyed Voyager s weapons array, he ordered that the ship be maneuvered within grappling range. The commander then lead the boarding party, consisting of himself, the surgeon and a third crewman. After shooting Tuvok and a security guard, he informed the surgeon to start harvesting their organs. The three later passed by sickbay, not seeing Harry Kim who had ducked in to avoid them. He, the surgeon and the third crewman entered the bridge, where they were greeted by Janeway, when moments later Voyager s auto-destruct sequence concludes, and both ships were both destroyed. ( ) }} Crewman 1 This crewman was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager while it was caught in a spatial anomaly. He was in Voyager s sickbay, along with a second crewman, when he scanned Kes, noting that she had "an extremely high rate of tissue regeneration." He thereafter removed her pelvic region at the behest of the second crewman. As they began harvesting Samantha Wildman, Harry Kim burst into sickbay, shooting both crewman with a phaser. ( ) }} Crewman 2 This crewman was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager while it was caught in a spatial anomaly. He was in Voyager s sickbay, along with a second crewman who scanned Kes, and who he instructed to remove her pelvic region and analyze her bone marrow for phage resistance. Following the procedure, he noted to the first crewman that the rest of the crew in sickbay were Humans and that their "pancreatic tissues were well-suited for transplant." The first crewman concurred, and told him to being the extractions. When he next encountered Samantha Wildman, he determined her hemo-uterine levels were "far above normal", indicating that she had just given birth, prompting him to search for the infant. As they began harvesting Wildman, Harry Kim burst into sickbay, shooting both crewman with a phaser. ( ) Another card named Sinaren shows the same character but with a digitally altered face.}} Crewman 3 This crewman was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager while it was caught in a spatial anomaly. He joined the commander and surgeon, where during, he shot and killed a duplicate Tuvok whose organs were then harvested by the surgeon. The three later passed by sickbay, not seeing Harry Kim who had ducked in to avoid them. He, the surgeon and the commander entered the bridge, where they were greeted by Janeway, when moments later Voyager s auto-destruct sequence concludes, and both ships were destroyed. ( ) Guard 1 This guard was in charge of a work group that included Tom Paris and Pete Durst. They were being held in Vidiian mine that also served as a medical experimentation camp. Later, the guard told Durst that the prefect of the camp wanted to discuss Durst's request to contact his ship. Paris tried to intercede and go in his place, but the Vidiian guard took Durst. Durst was killed by Sulan, a Vidiian surgeon, who grafted Durst's face over his own. When B'Elanna Torres tried to get access to the computer console in the sleeping place, the two guards surprised her and tried to bring her away but were knocked unconscious by Torres' Klingon half. When Chakotay, surgically altered as a Vidiian, tried to save Paris, the guard was suspicious that he had no information about the transfer but allowed it. ( ) and the Star Trek: Voyager Companion mistakenly credit Rob LaBelle for this role.| Another card named Dilanum shows the same character but with a digitally altered face.}} Guard 2 This guard came to take Pete Durst from his sleeping quarters on a Vidiian mine that also served as a medical experimentation camp. He and Tom Paris, along with B'Elanna Torres, had been captured by the Vidiians. Later he and the other guard surprised Torres when she tried to get access to a computer console and tried to bring her away but were stopped by Torres' Klingon half. He tried to stop the two Torres' when they activated a security alert during their try to break out of the complex, but was shot by the Klingon half. ( ) Pel's mother The mother of Danara Pel was asked by her daughter why , her friend, didn't want to play with her anymore. She told Danara it was because the other children were afraid of her. ( ) }} Surgeon This surgeon was on the bridge of the that came upon Voyager while it was in a state of flux due to a spatial anomaly, causing two Voyager s to appear. He informed his commander that the weapons systems and shields were down on Voyager, prompting the commander to order an attack. After informing the commander that they had destroyed Voyager s weapons array, he maneuvered the ship within grappling range. The surgeon, carrying a medical kit, was part of the boarding party, consisting of himself, the commander and a third crewman. After shooting Tuvok and a security guard, he was instructed by the commander to start harvesting their organs. The three later passed by sickbay, not seeing Harry Kim who had ducked in to avoid them. As the surgeon, commander and third crewman enter the bridge, they are greeted by Janeway, just as the surgeon noticed final countdown of the autodestruct sequence, when moments later Voyager and the Vidiian ship were both destroyed. ( ) }} fr:Vidiiens nl:Naamloze Vidiians Category:Vidiians Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Borg drones